


The Yuri On Ice Russian Team - Cosplay.

by displacedsquid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cosplay, Fanart, Gen, Mecha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displacedsquid/pseuds/displacedsquid
Summary: happinesssdeceit (crescenttwins)'s prompt:"After /that after-party/, Viktor starts learning Japanese and drags the Russian skate team through the adventures of anime, giant fighting robots, swords, and ninja."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happinesssdeceit (crescenttwins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/gifts).



Please use horizontal scroll bar if it won't fit on your screen.

Georgi as Dio, Mila as Grell, and Yuri as a Mecha pilot


End file.
